In many well applications, various well cementing operations are performed. To improve the integrity of the cement material, fiber products acting as fluid-loss reduction additives can be added to the cement slurry that is pumped downhole. The fiber products typically are added by hand or with toothed drums. However, such techniques can lead to uneven metering of the fiber products into the cement mix. Additionally, toothed drums and other field-improvised equipment can be inadequate due to insufficient delivery rate, lack of reliability, and lack of accuracy.
Additionally, any equipment used to deliver fiber material into the cement mixing tank can present a problem with respect to height of the equipment. When equipment is mounted on top of a portable well servicing unit, for example, the equipment is susceptible to extending beyond the legal height requirements that must be met when transporting equipment over a highway system.